In one known such floating body, the operator when seated on the seat of the outrigger, is usually supported with one or both feet on the upper side of the floating body in order thus, by appropriate positioning of the outrigger, to compensate for keeling of the floating body which occurs as a result of wind pressure. Since the operator has to support himself by his feet on the upper side of the floating body, the maximum outswinging position of the outrigger is limited and accordingly only limited keeling can be compensated for by the weight of the operator. A further disadvantage is that in the outswinging position of the outrigger steering of the floating body as well as operation of the sail is made more difficult.
Another known floating body which is similar to a catamaran has a swingably-arranged sail and a seat which is swingable about the foot of the mast. In this floating body, too, the operator seated on the seat is supported by his feet on the floating body.